


Baka to Science

by LorenzoJ10



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenzoJ10/pseuds/LorenzoJ10
Summary: Baka and test if it were given drugs, okay that's not entirely the case but let's just say the main cast get a new friend that's a mad scientist who gives Akihisa a chance of a life time. (Warning this fic is for a 18+ audience, sex and drugs people)





	Baka to Science

**A/N Okay here is a brand new story that's going to take me into a new genre of writing that I've never done before, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. This is NSFW so warning when you read some of the chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Drug test

Akihisa Yoshii was not having a good day, in fact he wasn't having a good life. After high school his life went downhill, because of the principle's new rule against having romantic relationships, he and Himeji never were able to get together like he had wanted to. Not to mention when they graduated she went to an elite college and Akihisa wasn't accepted to any college, so he got a job as a line cook and was surprised with how well he did. He thought for a brief moment he could be a real chef, but the restaurant he worked at closed down then the next restaurant got sued, the third caught on fire and after that everyone thought he was nothing but bad luck, he couldn't get a single job and was needing money, bad.

Akihisa was walking home from another failed interview, he was walking around as if he was a zombie. "Man what do I do? I can't call my sister for help and my parents would be even a worse idea. There has to be a way for me to make some quick cash, at least enough for me to last until the next month." Akihisa kept walking as he looked up at the tall buildings of the city and saw a billboard of two girls, they reminded him of Himeji and Minami. "I wonder how those two are doing? Now that I think about it I haven't seen anyone from high school in years. I know Yuuji got married to Shouko, Kouta became a photographer and married that Aiko girl, and Hideyoshi is taking Broadway by storm. They all made lives for themselves and here I am trying to keep myself alive." Then he felt a tug on his leg, Akihisa looked down and saw that a newspaper had got caught on his leg. "A newspaper, I haven't seen one of these for while," as he picked up the paper. "I didn't think they still made these, everything is digital now." He picked it up and saw the help wanted section, "These are all temp jobs and don't look like they pay much. HUH?" Yoshii then saw an ad for a lab assistant. "Need help making and testing chemical concoction for public consumption, huh that sounds a little risky...WHOA that's a lot of money." Aki looked at the paper, "This was made a while ago, but I don't really have much to lose if I check it out, but there's no phone number, just an address." After a moment of thinking about it Akihisa decided he would go and check it out.

~o~

Akihisa found the address but it led him all the way to a run down part of town, in all honesty he felt a little skeptical about beginning here, he was getting the feeling that someone was about to steal his kidney, but he came this far. He knocked on the door only for the hits to cause the door to open on its own. "Uh hello" he said as he stuck his head into the doorway, where he saw a messy room with papers everywhere with bookshelves on the wall and white boards filled with chemical, science and math symbols that he didn't really understand. "What in the.."

"HEY!" Aki turned to see a grown blonde bombshell of a woman in a lab coat, wearing a light green sweater and a skirt, standing in a doorway on the other side of the room. She had E cup breasts, a thin waist and he saw that she wore glasses and looked like a scientist of some kind. The only thing that said otherwise was the big bottle of alcohol she was drinking from. "Oh another suit, okay who's suing me this time?"

"Huh? Suing?"

"Oh don't tell me you're suing me? What did I do to you?"

"Uh nothing i just-"

She started stepping towards Aki. "Are you here for an interview, look if you reporters want to keep making fun of me you can-" the woman stopped as she stumbled.

Aki quickly reacted and caught her before she fell. "Hey you okay?" she looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "I'm not a reporter. I saw your ad in the paper, that's why I'm here." He then held the paper out for her to see.

She saw the paper before busting out laughing, "AHAHAHAHAHAHA. You're here for that ahahahah" though those laughter began to turn to tears as she began to cry.

"Hey you okay?" asked Yoshii while he wondered why she was crying.

"I'm sorry," she said as she whipped her eyes, "It's just I made that ad forever ago and you're the first person that's shown up."

"Really?" he said surprised. "But you're offering quite a bit of money. No one has come by yet?"

The woman moved away a bit from Akihisa and put the bottle of booze down before adjusting her glasses. "You have no idea who I am, do you?" He shook his head no. "I'm Dr. Mia Shiono, does that sound familiar?"

"No not really?' he admitted.

Mia stood up and went to a table full of papers, and grabbed a few, for a moment she looked at the pages with sadness. "Here, these should clarify a few things, would you mind if I head to the bathroom real quick to clean myself up?"

Akihisa took the papers before nodding, she left to what Akihisa assumed was the bathroom. Akihisa began to read the papers, he couldn't understand all the science parts but he did get what had happened. 'Dr. Shiono's experiment causes a patient to get an infection that reveals numerous experiments that lacked proper safety protocols. She was then sued and stripped of many of her works and awards.' Yoshii was starting to get the picture of what this woman was, "a disgraced scientist."

"Yep" said Mia coming out of the bathroom, looking a little bit better. She then grabbed the bottle of alcohol. "You want a drink?"

"Uh I'm good," he said feeling at least one of them should remain sober. SHe shrugged and took a swig of the booze. "So what exactly happened, I get the jest but how did you go from top scientist to well-"

"Working in the shit part of town." she finished.

"Yeah."

She sighed before grabbing one of the chairs in the room and sitting down. "I was always reckless with my work, cutting corners to hurry things along not because I was impatient but because I was always right. Before I even graduated high school I was making drugs that could save hundreds of lives and performing operations that revolutionized the medical industry. Though most of the time I wasn't given full permission for it, i just went for it because I knew I was right and so was my math. Though one day I'm experimenting on a new drug that wasn't even my idea, a new form of steroid, a friend of mine asked for help on it. I agreed and when we went to test one of his subjects lied and never told us about his allergies, he almost died, after that my so called friend pinned the whole thing on me. It wasn't until later did I learn he knew that it would fail and that he used me to get off scot free. He just wanted a good fall guy, that and a one night stand with me." she said with anger at the end, before calming down. "After that the universities did an investigation and shut me down when they learned I had cut a few corners, even though nothing happened from my experiments they still kicked me out and sued me for not telling them, I then spent a good year in jail for that. Ever since then I've been trying to get back where I once was, sold a lot of the awards that weren't taken to get all my work, but they aren't listening to any of the breakthroughs I've made even the ones I made before I was kicked out. The advanced pain killers, the fat burning pill, they won't even accept the male contraceptive pill that I made years ago."

"Male contraceptive pill?"

"Yep it would make it so that if you took it, for 48 hours you would be firing blanks with no chance of getting a girl pregnant, and I made that one years ago, It would have been on store shelves by now if they hadn't thrown it out."

Akihisa remembered some of the guys in his class. "I know quite a few guys who would have loved to have something like that. Wait did you say fat burning pill?"

"Yep, if you wanted to lose some weight and burn some fat all in one easy to digest pill, got past the trial stages and everything. Now someone else is going to need to invent it cause they ain't going to accept my research. Why do you ask?"

"Oh I just know some of my customers would have loved a pill like that," explained Akihisa. "Then maybe we would have sold more dessert."

Mia then realized something. "Wait, who are you?"

"Huh, OH I never introduced myself, I'm Akihisa Yoshii, I used to be a chef."

"Used to be? What happened?" Akihisa then told her his tale of woe. "HAHAHAHAHA That's some shitty luck right there."

Aki hung his head. "Yeah I know. That's why I'm here. I read your ad and was kind of hoping for enough cash to just last me for a bit. I don't want to go to my parents or god forbid my sister for help."

"Afraid of your sister or something?"

Aki looked a little sheepish. "I never did good in school, I was actually the bottom of my class because I never took it seriously and she constantly kept trying to help me out but I never did. I don't want to let her down." He said before giving Mia a serious look, before bowing on the ground on all fours. "So please take me as your assistant."

Mia looked down at Akihisa before putting the bottle down right in front of him. "I'm sorry, I can't." He looked up at her. "I failed. I got nothing here. When I made that ad I was working on a different drug one that I did complete but no one wants." She then got up from the chair and walked away, Akihisa got up and followed her into a lab filled with several chemistry sets and tools that he didn't recognize. She then grabbed a small bowl of pills. "This drug here was the project at the time of the ad, it helps accelerate brain functionality. I was hoping it would help those with brain damage but I ran into a wall, now all it does is slow things."

"Slow things down?"

She grabbed a pill and popped one in her mouth. "Here take one, don't worry there's no side effects afterwards."

Akihisa eyed the pills for a moment before thinking what the hell and took one at first he didn't feel anything until he started moving his hands and saw that they were moving slower than usual. "What the….huh?" he then heard himself speak oddly fast.

Mia then grabbed a ball on the table and threw it in the air and to Akihisa's surprise it looked like it was floating in the air as it fell slowly. "As you can see the pill increases your kinetic vision allowing you to process the information from your eyes faster."

"Whoa it's like one of those slow mo sections in a video game, huh hey everything is normal now." as he noticed things went back to normal.

"Yeah it doesn't last long."

"But that was so cool, hey you sure there won't be any side effects? I'm not going to grow a third arm or something."

Mia laughed. "A third arm, ha, no there's no need to worry about that."

"Really! Why? Shouldn't there be something."

Mia sighed for a moment before giving in. "The secret to my success is this," as she handed him a chemical formula that he didn't understand at all. "That's the formula for my snapback antibodies. The greatest thing I ever invented, a form of antibodies that would snap the body back to what it was before any other chemical entered the body. It would pretty much prevent severe side effects from other drugs, it was thanks to those I was able to cut so many corners and get the quickest and best results."

Akihisa knew nothing about medicine but even he could tell that is something big. "You're not going to tell people about this or sell it?" Mia handed Akihisa an old newspaper. He then read the headline out loud. "Disgraced doctor tries to sell fake miracle drugs to hospitals."

"My reputation is so bad even with proof they won't accept anything I've made and before that no one could believe it existed, I tried giving it out there but nothing I did worked." she said as she looked around the lab. "Everything I achieved, everything that could have been used to benefit humanity is now completely useless."

"Don't say that," said Aki, getting her attention. "You've made some incredible stuff, stuff that I only heard of in science fiction. This stuff can still help out. We just need to figure out a way to make people listen, or make something so big that they can't ignore."

"We?" she said, noticing he was including himself. "Look I don't want to drag you down with me, but I don't have any idea how to make people listen to me and….and the only project I have that is big enough for everyone to listen has the same wall as the acceleration drug. Do you even know how the chemicals react, to make the brain cells light up?"

"No, I'm kind of dumb, but I do know how to cook and bake, like glazing the outside of a creme brulee while keeping the inside still gooie."

"What did you just say?" she asked as an idea popped in her head.

"Oh glazing a creme brulee, it's a dish where you burn the top part of the cream but leave the underside uncooked." he explained. "You want some cause I can make it. Mia?"

Mia was now lost in thought as she looked around her lab. "The capsule." She then began to dash around her lab grabbing several vials and beakers. "Blue tabbed papers, please grab the papers with the blue tabs in the other room please."

Akihisa had no idea what she was doing but he could tell his pep talk gave her a breakthrough. He went out and dug for the papers and found them and brought them back as he saw her boot up a machine and put a few viles in. "Here these ones right?"

"Yep perfect." as she took them and skimmed through them, before grabbing several different liquids and mixing them, she then poured the mixture into the machine and put her hands on the on button. "If the numbers on the machine stay below seven then the drug is safe to consume, if the light turns blue then the computer confirms that the simulation worked."

Mia froze on the on button, this was her last chance and right now was the last glimmer of hope she could possibly see. Part of her was too afraid to press it. Akihisa saw this and slowly put his hand over hers. "Don't worry, it will all work out."

She looked at him, looking into his eyes for any sign of doubt and found none, she blushed slightly before nodding. Together they hit the button and waited as they saw the machine come to life. For several moments both of them held their breath until the machine beeped and the screen flashed six and the light turned blue. "It worked."

"Yeah it worked, wait what worked?"

The machine then opened revealing three pills. "This is the deja vu."

"Deja vu?" repeated AKihisa not sure what is happening.

"The acceleration pill was something i was working on for a long time, the idea came about while trying to figure out what deja vu was, to many people deja vu is the feeling that something similar had happened to them before, either due to being in a similar experience they had before or an experience that they heard of but forgot. I had a different theory: what if our minds at a few moments in our life kick into overdrive subconsciously. Calculating situations that we could come across at some point in our lives, this could also explain things like fortune tellers or people who have successfully predicted their death, their brain simply went into overdrive and calculated the events accurately."

Akihisa didn't get all of what she was saying. "So these allow us to see the future."

"Not exactly, but it will allow your mind to calculate better and faster than a supercomputer," she said as she grabbed one. "If they work."

"Well let's give them a shot," he said without a care in the world as he grabbed one of the pills.

"WAIT, hold it aren't you at least a little bit concerned, shouldn't you be freaking out?" she asked, quite baffled by his actions. "How are you so calm."

"Oh I fear no food after eating Himeji's cooking." he said as he began to have war flashbacks.

Mia then saw him turn blue. "Who's Himeji and what the hell did she feed you?"

"Nightmares of the undead." he said before slapping himself back to reality. "Well that doesn't matter right now let's give these guys a try, I mean these things are just supposed to make us smart, right?"

"Theoretically unless there is something about the human brain we have yet to discover or theirs more to a deja vu than we thought, but are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Of course, I'm always happy to help out a friend." as he was about to put the pill in his mouth before Mia grabbed his hand.

"Friend, I haven't had one of those for years," as a tear came out of her eye, "You're really sweet, Thank you." she then held up her pill in her hand. "On three"

"Sure, one"

"Two"

"Three"

They both swallowed the pills and for a moment they both waited for something to happen, suddenly everything around them disappeared as they both had flashbacks for every moment of their lives. Akihisa saw his school days, his family, friends and every bit of knowledge he ever had.

Then

Nothing

He was floating in nothingness as he felt like he understood the universe and everything in it, then crack as his mind bent in on himself turning back sending him backwards into his memories once more before stopping and everything was black.

"Ahh,That hurt a lot." said Akihisa as he held his head. "That was by far the weirdest thing ever."

"Yoshii, are you alright," asked a voice but Yoshii realized that it wasn't Mia's voice at all.

"Huh yeah I'm fine, just what was in that pill."

"Pill? Are you taking some form of medicine?" asked the voice.

"Huh?" Yoshii slowly opened his eyes to look upward and saw a school boy talking to him. "What the, who are you?" He then looked around and noticed one it was daytime and two he was on some random street. "Where the hell am I?"

"Oh no, did I hit you too hard?" asked the school boy now a little worried.

Yoshii stared at the school boys face for a moment. It took him a moment but he was able to place the face. "Your Kubo from class A."

"Yes, I am and your Yoshii from class F, are you sure you're alright?" kubo asked worriedly. "You seem dazed."

"Well it's just odd running into you here, I haven't been in class F in years." said Yoshii, 'What's even odder Kubo is in his old school uniform, and looks exactly the same as he did in high school.'

"Years? You're in class F this year, we just had a battle the other day, don't you remember that?"

"Battle? What in the world are you talking about, kid? I don't." That's when he then noticed his sleeves. 'Huh that's strange this looks like my old uniform, the same one I wore in highschool.' "WAIT THIS IS MY HIGHSCHOOL UNIFORM!" Yoshii couldn't believe it he was wearing his old uniform.

Kubo was now scared that he may have just given the boy he likes brain damage. "Okay that's it I'm taking you to the school nurse." As he grabbed Akihisa's arm and pulled him towards the school, Yoshii let him as he was still processing what was going on.

They made their way through the gates to the school lockers. "Hey Kubo stop, I think I'm fine." said Akihisa as he stopped as his brain finally started to wrap around the situation. 'I'm dreaming, this is nothing but an odd dream.'

Kubo looked at him. "Are you sure?" he said with concern.

"Yeah, I just had a rough morning is all, I just need...needed" Yoshii stopped as he saw Himeji looking at a letter in her hand. "Himeji."

A girl with long pink hair and huge breasts looks up from the letter in her hand. "Ah Yoshii, uh this is uh." she didn't finish as she turned and ran away.

"Nice job," said a familiar voice behind Yoshii. "So how'd it go yesterday and why are you with Kubo from class A?" asked the self made leader of class F Yuuji. Yoshii didn't say a word as he looked at his friend as if seeing a ghost from his past. "Akihisa?" Yoshii stepped forward and pulled on Yuuji's cheek. "OW what the hell man, what is up with you?"

Yoshii didn't respond while Kubo watched the whole thing. "He's been like this all morning. I accidentally bumped into him and he's been like this ever since."

"This is an odd dream." said Akihisa as he looked around. "Everything and everyone seems so real."

Yuuji and Kubo look at each other for a moment, before Yuuji plants his fist on the top of Aki's head causing the boy to scream. "This isn't a dream you moron, you're at school right now."

"Huh?" said Aki as he rubbed his new lump on his head. "I haven't woken up yet."

"Dude for the last time you're not dreaming this is reality." said Yuuji ready to hit him again.

"He's right." said Kubo grabbing Yuuji's arm so he doesn't hit Akihisa again. "First period is about to start and don't hit him, you might make things worse."

"Huh?" was all Aki could say as his brain began to grind to halt. He took a few steps back before rushing down the hall. 'There's no way, there's no way, this could possibly be real. This has to be a dream.' Akihisa slammed the door of class F open only to have the sign fall on his head causing him to stumble forward. "Ah why is it the head, I'm going to have brain damage at this rate."

"Are you okay?" Aki looked up to see his old fiery, flat chested redhead classmate.

"Minami?" said Aki as he looked behind her to see his perverted friend Kota trying to take various pictures of the girl bending over with his camera. "Kouta, then that means…" he looked over to see another familiar face.

"Sup Aki you okay?" asked the boy girl.

"Hideyoshi or are you Yuuko." he asked

The boy girl blinked for a moment. "Uh why would I be my sister?"

"Okay what the hell is up with you?" asked Yuuji, walking in followed by Kubo.

"I didn't cause this did I?" asked Kubo who still thought he had injured Akihisa.

"No dude this stupid being stupid," said Yuuji "You can just head to your class we can handle him from here."

Before Kubo could leave the door slammed open. "Alright all of you take your seats, and KUBO what are you doing here shouldn't you be in class A?" said Nishimura aka the IRON MAN.

"Well I am….."

"EXCUSE ME PLEASE!" screamed Akihisa as he ran out of the classroom like a bat out of hell. He quickly found himself in the school bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror and what he saw was his seventeen year old self. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he screamed loud enough to shake the school. "This can't be happening. This isn't what Mia said. Huh? MIA." Akihisa then rushed out of the bathroom past his friends all the way out of the school, also at the same time breaking all of the school's track records.

Soon he found himself in the same shitty part of town that he could have swore he was there yesterday. He came to the building to see that the door was locked up and it looked like no one was there. "I don't get it, she was here." He then heard a series of clacks of heels and heavy breathing, he then turned to see the woman he met yesterday with slightly different clothes. "MIA."

She was bending over breathing heavily. "Akihisa," she said with a hint of relief. "I think I may have made a slight miscalculation."

* * *

**Next Time: Blanks and celebrations |** **You want to read this now just head over to my page.** **~P-A-T-R-E-O-N~** **Lorenzo the story teller.**

* * *

**A/N okay so here is chapter one and I hope I get a few people to read this fic, I really miss baka and test. It was a really fun show and I want more stupid fun.**


End file.
